Tigress (Carmen Sandiego)
Sheena AKA Tigress is an antagonist in the 2019 animated show ‘Carmen Sandiego’. She is a slinky, Seductive Thief and a henchwoman for V.I.L.E. Oddly, this series remakes Carmen into a heroine fighting V.I.L.E. History In ‘Who Is Carmen Sandiego Part One’, Tigress was shown to be an arrogant, vain thief who antagonised the team, especially Carmen/Black Sheep. Sheena is first seen playing round with Black Sheep’s Russian Dolls, subtly mocking them and her. Later in class, Sheena and one of the many teachers engaged in an exercise where they each had a briefcase. Both dropped it and Sheena had to choose which one was hers. However, she picked the wrong one up and all sorts of bugs, maggets and slop pour out Of the case! She and the others join Carmen in a prank on one of the minor V.I.L.E henchwomen, although they do not know V.I.L.E is an international evil organisation yet. She wants to let Carmen get the blame for everything but Crackle/ Graham steps in and they all get detention, where she threatens Carmen. In Episode 2, Sheena and the rest choose their codenames; she, being the most vicious, picks the name Tigress. Later, in the lessons, it is their first exam! Tigress is the first to try to pick-pocket Shadowswift, and after many attempts, she effectively cheats by ripping his coat and taking the money. However, she is seemingly his favourite, so she passes. Shadowswift, revealed later because he doesn’t want Carmen to live a life of crime, cheats by Making sure Carmen does not find the dollar as it isn’t in his coat. Tigress and tHe rest pass, while Carmen fails. She and the rest are sent to steal the jewel known as the ‘Eye Of Vishnu’. They make their way to a helicopter over the city; unbeknownst to them Carmen stows away. Tigress seems to be afraid of heights as she doesn’t want to jump out before Crackle kicks her out the helicopter to a safe landing (with a parachute) below. Stealthily, Tigress is shown to be a cunning fighter as she knocks out the guards; after which she seductively blows them a kiss. Carmen realises that the group will do anything necessary to steal the jewel, even murder, to get their goals. While she is fighting Crackle and trying to get his fatal energy stick away from him, Tigress comes at her with her claws out ready to defeat Carmen, even to the point of maiming! However, Carmen effortlessly knocks her out by turning around and smacking her in the face with the energy stick, leaving her knocked out on the floor. She is later seen recovered as the guards to the school take Carmen away. Tigress is next seen in the episode ‘The Sticky Rice Caper’. In this episode she is sent by Dr. Bellum to plant deadly fungus on the rice crops in Indonesia so they will be forced to buy V.I.L.E rice, making the company millions. Carmen and her crew chase after their vehicle where Carmen makes it onto the roof of Tigress’ truck. There, they engage in a massive catfight where both receive equal blows. Eventually, Tigress knocks Carmen off the truck, where she lands on the vehicle. Tigress plans to put the fungus in the fireworks at the Shadow Puppet Festival, so when they go off the fungus will be sprinkled everywhere! Carmen and her group manage to get their during the shadow puppets performance and Carmen and the villainess fight! They scare off the puppeteers and they fight behind a screen, showing them as the puppets! Eventually Tigress knocks Carmen down and runs off. She lights the string attached to the fireworks so it will go off, and escapes. However, Carmen and her friends replace the fireworks. She is briefly seen in the episode ‘The duke Of Vermeer Caper’ where she steals a valuable painting for Countess Cleo, one of the main villains. Her final appearance is in the episode ‘The Lucky Cat Caper’, where she teams up with Mime Bomb to steal a extremely rare stamp worthmillions of dollars. Tigress is tracking Mime Bomb so They can make a swap when Mime Bomb realises he is being followed by Carmen and runs off! He has the note hidden inside a lucky cat box, but then puts it in his pocket and misleads Carmen by selling the cat at a store. Carmen goes in, and Tigress follows. The two fight each other and wreck the shop! Tigress manages to get the cat and runs off and smashes it, only to find it isn’t there! Mime Bomb was later caught by Deveraux who is always on Carmen’s tail. He manages to hide it in the incompetent spies pocket! At the pier, Mime Bomb mimes to Tigress where he has hidden the stamp and while Deveraux is walking past she rips his coat to get the stamp. Carmen notices and chases after the bad girl; Deveraux also notices and chases after Carmen! Making her way through the alley, Tigress steals a sports car and drives off! Carmen gets her car and is off in hot pursuit. They chase eachother to the bridge, where Tigress plans to give the stamp to some V.I.L.E agents. She climbs up the side of the bridge with her claws and gets to the top. However, her fellow minions are delayed so she is waiting for a while, giving Carmen the perfect time to strike... Tigress taunts Carmen about her failure to pickpocket Shadowswift, and says that stealing a stamp would be harder. However, Carmen teaches her humility by instantly stealing the stamp! The henchmen arrive to find a humiliated Tigress sitting down without the stamp. Comments And so we come to the Netflix series. The reboot for Netflix changed a lot of things, and when it comes to VILE, there are two big changes: in this version, Carmen isn’t the head of VILE; instead, she’s an ex-VILE Agent herself, and actually works like the Green Hornet, pulling off crimes to help stop other criminals more unscrupulous than herself. In other words, she’s a vigilante, not a villain. So, yes, the VILE Villains from the Netflix series are her ENEMIES, not her associates. The other thing that’s interesting is that the VILE Villains who appear in the Netflix show are rather different than those of earlier versions. Most of them are darker and often more rounded-out characters than earlier portrayals; some of them are reimaginings of classic characters from the past series, but others are original. The Tigress is somewhere in the middle; she is inspired by an episode of the “Where on Earth…?” cartoon show, in which Ivy - one of Carmen’s detective nemeses - disguised herself as a new thief called “Tigress” in an elaborate scheme to capture Carmen Sandiego. In this series, the idea of Tigress being a rival to Carmen is kept, and her costume and gadgets are essentially an updated version of the classic look...but the similarities stop there. Of all the VILE Agents Carmen has to face, Tigress is one of the most menacing, and is essentially Carmen’s arch-enemy. She was a bully to Carmen in their school days, and is essentially her polar opposite. Both have a sense of dignity and class, but while Carmen tends to work in subtle and elusive ways, the Tigress is vicious, sadistic, and bad-tempered, ready to claw anyone who gets in her way to pieces, and constantly showing scorn and hatred for Carmen herself. Every time she and Carmen met during the first season, it was an epic showdown, and I look forward to seeing more of her come season two. Tigress.jpg Videos Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Beauty Mark Category:Bully Category:Catfight Category:Deceiver Category:Devious Category:Eye Mask Category:Femme Fatale Category:Freud Buster Category:Henchwoman Category:Hero's Friend Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Humiliator Category:Incapacitator Category:Knocked Out Category:Martial Artist Category:Spy Category:Thief Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Humiliated Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Assassin